


I Don't Want to Be Friends

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Middle Earth Smut [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, I Tried, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Thorin and Bilbo, and Bard and Thranduil are in their own bad romances (I'm sorry, this was just an excuse to make Middle Earth porn T^T ...).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is a sort of (not really) sequel to my Fifty Shades Middle Earth AU. Like, I really tried  
> to create the Middle Earth smut, but... -_______-


End file.
